Diuretics known to have uricosuric activity like the compounds of the present invention are phenoxyacetic acids typified by thienylic acid (U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,506).
Conventional diuretic hypotensive agents are extensively used as drugs of the first choice in the treatment of hypertension, but they have a high potential of causing hyperuricemia as a side effect. Furthermore, hypertension is often complicated by hyperuricemia and many cases of hyperuricemia are believed to be caused by disorders in the excretion of uric acid. Under these circumstances, there exists a strong need in medical fields for the development of diruetics having uricosuric activity. As already mentioned, thienylic acid is known to be a potential diuretic having uricosuric activity, but is yet to be commercialized because of the high possibility of causing liver disorders as a side effect.